platinumgamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Jack Cayman
Jack Cayman (ジャック·ケイマン Jakku Keiman) is one of the fighters for Anarchy Reigns and the main character of MadWorld, as well as a mercenary working for his own company. He comes wielding a double bladed chainsaw called the Gator Tooth. His story in Anarchy Reigns and MadWorld greatly differ. Profile Jack's background in the alternate universe of MadWorld ''appears to be similar to his ''Anarchy Reigns ''counterpart, including periods when he was in the Navy Seals and Special Ops groups, until he went rogue. He also had a daughter named Stela Fitzgerald until she was killed by a Milvallen agent. Story MadWorld Three days before the game's event, the fictional Varrigan City became a target for a group of terrorists called "The Organizers", who severed the island city's transportation and communication ties with the rest of the world, and then released a virus onto its population that would kill them in less than 24 hours. However, the Organizers informed the populace that any person that killed another would receive the vaccine. The city was quickly transformed into the stage of a recurring game show called "DeathWatch", with announcers Howard "Buckshot" Holmes and former DeathWatch fighter Kreese Kreeley. The remaining citizens of Varrigan City as well as new hopefuls become the show's contestants, hoping to become the top-ranked fighter in the game and win a large cash prize. Jack Cayman, a man with a retractable chainsaw built onto one arm, enters the games and manages to gain sponsorship from "Agent XIII" . The game's organizers, led by Noa, knows Jack's motive is more than just to win, and learn that Jack works with someone on the outside. They come to learn that Jack was a former marine, police officer, and rogue agent, but now seems intent on a mission. Noa surmises that Jack is after the mayor's daughter, who is still inside the city. While they could kill Jack at any time, they realize he became an audience favorite, with many sponsors and viewers betting on his success, and tries to kill Jack while he is in combat. Meanwhile Jack meets Leo, a doctor from a hospital that was unwittingly trapped in the city but managed to obtain the vaccine. He tells him stay low until the games are over, and continues to seek the mayor's daughter. When he finds her, he realizes she is at the city to watch and be near to the games. Jack had nothing to do for her and finds out exactly how and why Varrigan City became DeathWatch, recognizing that there was no way that the city could have been transformed that fast without deep planning. Meanwhile, the Organizers realize Jack as the reigning champ, who quit the games by signing on to the Chasers. As Jack nears the last battle against reigning-feigning champ The Black Baron, Agent XIII reveals himself to be Lord Gesser, an influential figure in politics and knows that the DeathWatch games were created to quench mankind's thirst for blood and violence in the absence of war, but admits that this particular incarnation of the games is solely driven by someone's greed, and passes on the name of Springvale to Jack and the Agency which quickly recognizes the name as a pharmaceutical company and that they were the silent hand that had built, in anticipation of DeathWatch, much of the sets for the games as soon as the Organizers had released the virus. After bludgeoning the Black Baron on the Man Darts game one last time, Jack blames Noa, who is shot and killed by Leo. After dealing with the armed forces, Jack disables his communication link with the Chasers and slices Leo into his side. As Leo writhes in pain, Jack tells him he is aware that Leo's father, the president of Springvale Pharmaceuticals, had created both the virus and the vaccine, and were planning to use the televised DeathWatch event to show the effects of the virus as to blackmail other countries to pay handsomely for the vaccine under threat of the virus' release. Leo admits that their company is bankrupt on the last presidential election and saw this route as the easiest way to recoup their losses to imply that the mass infection was designed to perfect the cure. He is also at the games to be close to actions, fascinated by sports, and sees Jack who skewers him on his chainsaw and tosses the body off the high tower, saying, "I don't help people, I kill them." In the credits, Jack is shown presumably escaping from Varrigan City on his motorcycle while the announcers comically complain about its irrelevance. Anarchy Reigns In the story, Jack is at the Asylum bar in Altambra, holding a cigar in his hand. A bar-bot came up to light it for him, but Jack said he quit smoking. The Bureau's "''Strike One" unit entered the bar, looking for any clues of where Max was. The leader of the group, Nikolai, asked the bar-bot if he knew anything about Max, but the bar-bot denied it. Jack came and interrupted their conversation and Nikolai recognized him as "Jack the Chaser." Before the two of them said anything, one of the agents, Sasha, told Nikolai she found something about Max in the security files and sent him the image showing the former leader. As Nikolai was about to leave, Jack grabbed him on the shoulder, but the leader countered with an attack using his Tesla Blitz and left with the two other Bureau agents. While Jack was down on the ground, one of the agents, Leo, looked at him curiously before he left the bar. Jack got up and noticed that Big Bull and his gang were eying him before he had left. Eventually, Jack encounters Big Bull and his gang in the city and Big Bull was able to recognize him with his double chainsaw on his arm and decided to challenge him to a fight. After rumbling with the Big Bull and his gang, he finally beat the self-proclaimed "King of Altambra." Before Jack left, Big Bull calls him "Brother," and explained that their fight was his inductive ceremony into the brotherhood and said his goodbye and even said, "May your horns grow long!" After the encounter, Jack ran into a group of Drones who were sent to kill him. Luckily, Big Bull had returned to aid him in battle and was able to hold most of them off in the end until he was seriously injured and taken away by his thugs for repairs. Jack wandered around a bit more in Altambra and saw a man get thrown onto the ground. He looked to see the beater, revealing to be the Blacker Baron, with his assistant Mathilda. The Baron explained that he came for the bounty on people's heads in Altambra and reminded Jack he owed the Baron because Jack was the one who took "his mark back at Milvallen," but Jack explained that he was also the one who saved his life a few years ago. The Baron believed he was lying, and he and Jack exchanged insults until Jack decided to ask the Baron's assistant, Mathilda, if she wanted leave "this sorry ass" for a real job, saying that he and Amala, Jack's partner, might need another good Chaser. In anger, the Baron challenged Jack to a fight and Jack was delighted to fight him since he was tired of "seeing his grill" every time he tried to get some work done. After a while, Amala found something on the scanner and Jack tried to finish the fight with a straight punch, but the Baron counterattacked with an uppercut. However, Jack was unharmed by this and told him that they're done. The Baron was enraged that he wasn't able to beat him to a pulp. Amala sent the data she had on the scanner to Jack, who were none other than the Bureau's Strike One Unit. Jack pulled out a cigar and he was about to light it, but he halted and put them away. The Baron was surprised how Jack quit smoking and Jack claimed that his daughter, Stela, said it was unhealthy for him. The Baron quickly took notice and he was shocked to know that Jack's daughter is dead. Jack began to believe that "life's bad for his health." When Jack arrived at Port Valenda, he started to remember his daughter. In the flashback, Jack was standing in front of Stela's grave with flowers in his hand. He remembered how he was somewhere outside the orphanage with Stela after Jack decided to adopt her. Amala called Jack, talking about Stela. Jack said that she was his responsibility now. Then it flashed to Jack in a room with Stela's body underneath a cloth. Amala told Jack that Stela wasn't killed by the terrorists, but instead she was killed by friendly fire by one of the Bureau agents who's leaving the Bureau after sending his resignation. Jack turned his head and saw a hallucination of Stela, who held his hand and said that he was the "best daddy ever." It flashed back to the cemetery with Jack shedding a single tear for the first time. Jack snapped back to reality and continued his work in Valenda. Suddenly, he was ambushed by a group of androids, called Gargoyles. Luckily, Jack was able to fend them off on his own. Amala says that someone with a lot of money might trying hard to kill him. While he was searching for Max, Jack encountered the Baron again. Irritated by the Baron's presence, Jack decided to leave until he, Mathilda, and the Baron were attacked by a Kraken. The Baron was frustrated of how they had to deal with something that large with large tentacles, but Jack claims that it was jealousy talking, but the Baron refused and said that "he don't need no damn tentacles!" Mathilda laughed at his exclamation and Jack told them to focus on killing the beast before they get killed themselves. After a while, the Kraken tried to ram into the ship they were on and sink them into the ocean. Jack noticed the excavator behind it and the Baron and Mathilda headed there using the large, powerful fans to give them a boost to reach it while Jack, as a decoy, dealt with the Kraken by himself. After wounding it, The Baron and Mathilda activated the escavator and killed the monstrosity once and for all. After the battle, The Baron and Mathilda went back to their own work while Jack went back to his. Somehow, Leo and Jack crossed paths and Jack asked Leo why the Bureau wants to kill Max, believing that the "Milvallen types" cared about due process and thinks that Leo was the only one trying to bring him back alive, but Leo denied that and said he was "following his orders." They both walked away until Leo asked why Jack was after Max because of how the Bureau didn't put a price on his head. However, Jack didn't answer Leo's question since he didn't answer Jack's question. He challenged Leo to a fight, in which Leo accepted. From the distance, Max was stood back and watched them duke it out. Attributes and Skills Jack has a great number of skills, that range from weapons that have a great resource to a impenetrable brute strength. He has a cyborg arm attached to his shoulder, with one chainsaw blade coming from the front in MadWorld, and two in Anarchy Reigns. He is also very fast and can take down somebody from a great distance with projectile weapons. Quotes *""I don't help people. I kill them." - Jack in MadWorld *"Time to grease my chain." - Jack's first taunt in Anarchy Reigns *"Hurry up and die!" - Jack's second taunt in Anarchy Reigns *"Is this a fight or a beauty pageant?" - Jack's third taunt in Anarchy Reigns *"Looks like gaitor bait!" - Jack's forth taunt in Anarchy Reigns *"Time to get to work." - Jack's character select in Anarchy Reigns Trivia * Jack is one of five characters to appear in both Anarchy Reigns and MadWorld. * Jack was voiced by Steven Blum in the English version of Anarchy Reigns and Jōji Nakata in the Japanese version. * Jack and the main antagonist of The Wonderful 101 Jergingha, are both voiced by Steven Blum. Gallery Madworldjack.jpg Mw-jack-cayman7.gif 399px-Mw-jack-cayman1.gif 442-sega039s-madworld-wallpaper-1920x1200-customity.jpg Jack Anarchy-MadWorld.jpg|Jack Concept Arts: Anarchy Reigns (Left), MadWorld (Right) Jack Cayman Concept Art 2.jpg|Anarchy Reigns Concept Art Jack Cayman Concept Art 1.jpg|Various Concepts Jack_Bar.jpg Jack_Killer_Weapon.jpg|Jack's Killer Weapon-Gator Tooth Stat_Card_Jack.jpg|Stat Card Category:MadWorld CharactersCategory:Anarchy Reigns CharactersCategory:CharactersCategory:MadWorldCategory:Anarchy ReignsCategory:Male charactersCategory:Living charactersCategory:CyborgsCategory:Anti-Heroes Category:Bosses Category:Heroes